Flirting
by Kohaku Kawa
Summary: [Now complete!] Thorne wants to cheer Wolf up so he does the what he knows best. Flirts! From there an epic romance unfolds -or, ya know, your generic fanfic. I'm putting this as romance and angst. I thought it was going to be light on the angst but omg, no. There is way too much angst. I'm so sorry. Rated T for violence. [Wolfwell]
1. See that eye roll?

**I don't own TLC you guys. **

**This was inspired by the line "I'm flirting with you!" in a list of prompts on tumblr. I thought it fit Thorne really well and then liked the idea of him saying it to Wolf. From just that my new otp was formed! I hope you enjoy my crack pairing as much as I do!**

"Good morning handsome." Thorne said grinning, looking almost in the direction of Wolf.

On the other side of the kitchen Cinder choked on her coffee, just managing to swallow it instead of spit-taking. Cress and Iko, sitting next to Cinder, exchanged confused looks.

Wolf looked behind himself. "Was that to me?" Ha asked.

"Who else?" Thorne responded.

"Ookay. Well it's the afternoon, not morning." Wolf said slowly.

Thorne waved a hand dismissively. "There's no sunrise in space, anytime after you wake up is morning. At any rate, you're very pleasant company to wake up to."

Cinder snorted. She didn't think Wolf had ever been described as pleasant.

"What are you talking about? What do you want?" Wolf asked.

"I'm flirting with you!" Thorne said.

"What? Why?" Wolf asked, taking a step back.

"To cheer you up" Thorne said.

"Well don't do that!" Wolf said loudly.

"Alright, fine okay. No more flirting." Thorne said." It's just hard to help myself when you're so handsome."

"You're blind!" Wolf groaned.

"Ah, but I remember what you look like. You might not be as handsome as myself, but you're pretty dreamy."

Cinder leaned over to Iko. "See that eye roll?" She said, "It translates to, 'How am I possibly keeping my hands off of you, Captain?"

Iko laughed and Thorne grinned broadly.

"Argh, just let me eat!" Wolf growled, taking his sandwich to the table and hunching over it.

Cinder noticed Cress had withdrawn to a corner and had her arms wrapped around herself.

"Hey" Cinder said going over to the blonde girl, "How you doing?"

Cress just looked at the floor.

"Let's go talk somewhere." Cinder said. She took Cress' arm and led her out of the kitchen as Iko was helping Thorne find some food.

Once they were a ways down the hall Cinder look over at Cress walking next to her. "You want to talk now?"

Cress shrugged but said, "It's just... I don't know. He'll flirt with wolf but not with me? How am I supposed to think he feels about me?"

Cinder sighed. "I kinda think you shouldn't be focusing on Thorne so much. I know you had a lot of time by yourself in that satellite, but now that you're out I think you should just take some time to figure out who you are in the outside world. Take some time to yourself to figure things out before worrying about any relationships."

Cress scrunched her mouth to the side and Cinder worried that her words hadn't been much help. Cress stopped walking and turned to Cinder. "I'll try to think about it," she said with a half-hearted smile, "but I think I just want to be alone right now."

"Sure" Cinder said.

Cress walked away towards her room just as Kai came over to Cinder. He considered Cress' retreating figure and asked, "What did Thorne do now?"

Cinder sighed. "Flirted with Wolf without thinking about Cress being in the room."

Kai laughed. "Is he actually interested in him?"

"Honestly," Cinder said, "I have no idea."

Later in the day Thorne went looking for Wolf in the ship's cargo hold.

"Wolf?" He called out.

Wolf looked over from his perch on a crate, but said nothing. Thorne turned his head to the side, trying to hear better. After a few seconds he said, "Cinder told me you were in here."

Wolf sighed and got down from the crate. "Yes?" He said.

"Sorry about earlier," Thorne said walking over. He almost walked right into Wolf who put his hand out to stop Thorne. Wolf ended up with his hand resting on Thorne's chest.

"Stars you're quiet" Thorne said softly and Wolf quickly moved his hand.

"All flirting aside," Thorne continued, "I am really sorry about Scar- about what you're going through. I'm... you know, here if you want to talk."

Wolf tensed and opened his mouth, but decided against whatever he had been about to say. His shoulders drooped and he just said "...thanks."

"Sure." Thorne said and then grinned, and winked. "And by the way, I wasn't _just_ teasing. You are definitely my type."

"Oh stars." Wolf groaned.

**Some of the lines are taken from the quotes available of Winter.**


	2. Crush the size of Jupiter

**More of a segue into chapter 3. Just enough to tease you until I update it!**

The small crew of the Rampion continued their journey through space and their desperate plans to stop Levana. Thorne continued his only half-joking wooing of Wolf by calling him handsome and other gestures such as trying to grab whatever Wolf asked for at dinners to pass it to him first. Since Thorne was only recently blind, it was impressive that the results of these attempts were not _always_ disastrous. Wolf rolled his eyes at most of the compliments and attempts at romantic gestures but smiled at some of them. Cinder noticed that Wolf was more likely to smile on the days where he had been sadly staring into space.

The facts that Thorne's not so suave attempts were making Wolf smile made Cinder not want to say anything, but there only so much of Cress poorly acting like everything was fine that she could take before she finally took Thorne aside.

"Thorne have you considered Cress' feelings during any of this? It's obvious she has a crush on you the size of Jupiter!"

Thorne sighed. "I thought she would be over me"

"Stars, you are _clueless_. Of course she still has feelings for you, she's not just going to turn them off because you reject her! Did you even clearly tell her that you don't want to be with er?"

"I mean, I told her she probably wasn't really in love with me." Thorne mumbled.

"Stars Thorne." Cinder said. "Well how do you feel about her?"

"I like Cress, she's great. But I know I really wouldn't be good for her."

"And Wolf?"

Throne shrugged. "I like him too."

"Since when?"

"I don't know. I just like him. He's interesting."

"Interesting?"

"No, not just interesting. He's..." Thorne blushed. "He's really. Something."

"Uh huh" Cinder raised her eyebrows. "You really have a way with words there captain."

"What can I say? It's a gift." Thorne sighed. "I'll try to be more thoughtful around Cress. I can usually tell when she's in a room. Not like mister silent."

"Okay, good." Said Cinder, her eyebrows knit. She'd thought that she would feel better after the conversation, but now she was just worried about two people getting their hearts broken.

**The "crush the size of Jupiter" line is from the released quotes from Winter.**


	3. What happens when you stop talking

**Updates might be slow after this one. Hope you enjoy!**

"Since it's totally quiet I'm assuming that you're here somewhere, handsome." Thorne announced to the room they used as a lounge.

"Lucky guess." Said wolf. If Thorne didn't know better he'd think he heard a smile in Wolf's voice.

"I'm always lucky." Thorne said.

Wolf gave the little breathy release that Thorne had come to recognize as his version of a laugh. "Well you may as well come over and sit." Wolf said.

"Wow, it is my lucky day." Thorne said and walked over. He was used to the room enough to find the couch where Wolf's voice had come from and sit down naturally. Wolf shifted as Thorne sat down, not away from or towards him but just a readjustment to Thorne's presence.

"How are you?" Asked Thorne.

Wolf sighed and was silent for a minute. Thorne waited quietly. Finally Wolf said "Everything should be good. We have a plan for Luna and Cinder is making good progress in controlling me but, I miss the physical connection I had with... well just holding her hand grounded me in a way that I can't get from Cinder. I feel like even if I asked her it might..." He trailed off as Thorne offered his hand towards Wolf.

"I won't be able to tell if you're rolling your eyes, so you'll have to tell me." Thorne said.

Wolf's fingers brushed Thorne's palm light as a leaf swept in the wind and then he grasped his hand tightly, their fingers interlocking. Thorne squeezed back and for while they just sat like that in silence.

"It's nice." Wolf eventually said, from his voice Thorne could tell that he was looking forward as he spoke.

"Holding hands?" Thorne asked.

Wolf shrugged. "Just having someone care about you." He said softly.

They sat for a while longer holding hands and chatting about their fellow crew members, the state of food on the ship, and the stars. Thorne told wolf about his childhood of dreaming of escape to the stars and how determined he had been to fly among them. Wolf shifted closer so that he could lean against Thorne's shoulder and described what the Earth looked like rising over the horizon of Luna.

Eventually they fell to sitting quietly together.

"Hey," said wolf, "do you hear that?"

Thorne focused and turned his ear in the direction of the door. "I don't hear anything." He said.

"Exactly. That's what happens when you _stop talking_" Wolf said and started laughing.

Thorne wanted to argue that he was quiet plenty of times, but the sound of Wolf actually laughing -a real, true laugh -cured Thorne of his desire to be right.

The door opened and someone came in. There was a pause and Wolf shifted away from Thorne stiffly. Thorne heard the person leave back out through the door. Even though Wolf had pulled away his hand was still in Thorne's.

"Who was that?" Thorne asked.

"Kai." Wolf said. "…Were you worried it was Cress?"

Thorne squirmed. "Just because I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"I don't get it." Wolf said, shifting so he was turned toward Thorne. Their hands still loosely grasped. "Why are you spending all of this time flirting with me instead of her? She _likes _you. Her crush is probably the size of Jupiter. Don't you like her too?"

"Have you been talking to Cinder? You sound like her." Thorne said. He shook his head. "Cress is great but we wouldn't be good together or right for each other. At least, I wouldn't be good for her right now."

"So do you think that you'll end up with her eventually?" Wolf asked.

"I don't think about eventually. Right now I like you." Thorne said, hoping he was facing Wolf. "I only think ahead like that for the stars, not my relationships."

Wolf jerked his hand out of Thorne's and moved away from him on the couch. "This is NOT a relationship." Wolf said, his voice low.

"No! I know that!" Thorne said waving his hands in front of his face. "I mean I _do _like you, but I get it."

Wolf was silent. Thorne imagined him either scowling or with one eye brow raised.

"You're in love with Scarlet! I respect that and I hope that we find her-"

"Scarlet is dead." Wolf snapped. "Stop talking like there's still any hope that she's... there's no way that they would let her live this long! Why won't any of you listen to me? She's gone!"

The last words were sobbed and Thorne felt Wolf's weight sink deeper into the couch. "I'm sorry Wolf. I'm so sorry." Thorne said.

He reached out and grasped Wolf's shoulder. Wolf shrugged him off roughly.

Thorne sighed. "I think... some people fall in love throughout their life with different people, but others have just this one great love. Scarlet was your one and you'll always love her."

Wolf shifted but Thorne wasn't sure which way he had moved.

"I just want to be here for you. No matter how you feel about me."

His words hung in the air. Then Wolf was wrapping his arms around Thorne's neck and burying his face into his shoulders. Wet tears smeared on to Thorne's neck. He held Wolf close and felt the slight shakes from the Lunar's breathing.

"Wolf?" He said, not sure what he was asking.

Wolf shook his head against Thorne's neck and tightened his arms. Thorne let it be and just held Wolf as he shook silently, letting the quiet wash over them.

**The lines ****"I don't hear anything." "Exactly. That's what happens when you *stop talking*." Are from the released quotes from Winter. **


	4. No easy task

**Now might be a good time to mention that Wolflet and Cresswell are my favorite cannon ships. I actually like them a lot, but to me the best part of fanfiction is writing about the relationships that will never happen in the books. Here's to those of you that can enjoy this kind of thing with me!**

"I could ask Cinder to start doing my eye drops." Thorne said.

Cress froze with her hand on the bottle. "Do- do you not want me around you anymore?"

"Oh, No! Sorry. I just thought maybe you wouldn't want to be around me so much…" Thorne said quickly.

Cress bit her lip. "Because of how you've been with Wolf?"

"Yeah." Thorne said. "Because of that."

Cress tried to think of what to say next.

"I'm sorry Cress." Thorne sighed. "I just meant it to cheer him up, but I didn't stop to think about… anything I guess."

"Hmm." Cress said.

"Aces, I'm such a jerk!" Thorne said.

"That's a selfish thing to say!" Cress said, glaring even though he couldn't see her. "Now I have to reassure you that you're not or I'm the jerk!"

"No! I didn't mean-" Thorne took a deep breath. "That's not why I said it, but your right. Is there anything I can do?"

Cress considered him. "No, not really."

"I really didn't think that you loved me Cress. I promise I didn't. Not after how I messed everything up at the hotel and then when I told you about how I really am."

"Well, I do." She said softly.

Thorne's heart felt like a stone. He decided it was too cruel to admit to having feelings for her before.

"I'm really, really sorry."

Cress shrugged. "It's alright. I guess we can't help who we love, as much as we might want to."

Thorne shifted uncomfortably.

"Anyways, I will be alright eventually. Now let me do these so we can go see what new things Cinder has planned." Cress said.

"Sounds good." Said Thorne, trying to smile.

After she had finished the eye drops Cress watched Thorne leave for the galley. She let herself stare after him for what she decided would be the last time. After all, she wanted everyone to believe that she was fine with Thorne's new focus of affection instead of feeling like her heart was broken inside of her chest.

To do that, she was going to have to train herself not to stare at him quite as often as she was used to. That would be no easy task.

...

Cinder and Kai were sitting together on one side of the table. He wasn't looking at her, but Cinder noticed a smile when she pressed her leg against his. Iko was trying to find something interesting to look at besides Cinder and Kai or the brooding Wolf. When Thorne and Cress entered the galley to find seats Wolf touched Thorne's arm so he would sit next him. It was the first move he had made since sitting down fifteen minutes ago. Cress pretended not to notice and sat near Cinder.

Cinder cleared her throat and began. "Okay everyone, we know the plan for Luna, but we might need to act on it sooner than we expected."

"Why?" Asked Thorne.

"Iko discovered a message today" Cinder said, "from Princess Winter."

"What?" Said Thorne. Next to him, Wolf seemed to actually be paying attention to the conversation.

"Iko, care to tell everyone?" Cinder waved for her to talk.

"Right!" Said Iko. "It's actually really genius. I was shopping on the net early for an upgrade for my eye color. I was looking at all of the blues, and greens, and silver of course because wouldn't that be so _exciting-_"

"Is this relevant to the message?" Thorne asked.

Iko rolled her eyes. "Of course it is! There was a new winter blue set of eyes and attached to the link was this amazing deal. When I tried to access it though, there was just the message 'help us: expires 29 sept. –p.w.' or at least that was all I could access easily. I showed it to Cinder and we both think that there's a hidden layer of information."

Cinder turned towards Cress. "Do you think you can un-encrypt it?" She asked.

"I'm sure I can with time, but it sounds like we only have a week." Cress said.

"We should probably try to be ready earlier than the… expiration date." Said Kai.

Thorne nodded. "Probably," He said, "but how do we know this isn't a trap?"

"It would make sense." Cress said, almost to herself. "Princess Winter is different from the other Lunars. I've seen her talked about on the net. Jacin could have told her about Iko if he's still on our side."

"Which he could have told Levana if he's not." Said Thorne.

"Hopefully we'll be able to tell more about whether this is a trap once we have the full message. Until then we'll prepare to put our plan in action on or before the 29th." Cinder said.

Thorne shrugged. "All right. Just don't ask me to come on any wild Lunar chases without some good evidence."

"There's something else we still need to talk about." Said Cinder with a glance toward Wolf. "We need a plan for finding and rescuing Scarlet if she's not with Winter and Jacin."

"How many times do I have to tell you to let this go?" He snarled, rising out of his seat. "You don't understand what they're like, what they can do. Scarlet is dead Cinder!"

Thorne reached out put his hand over Wolf's, which was gripping the arm of his chair.

"Wolf, I know you think that that's the best case scenario here and I know that you're hurting but I refuse to give up on Scarlet!" Cinder shouted at him. "Sit. Down."

Wolf hesitated and then sank back into his chair. Cinder was glad she hadn't had to control him.

"If there is even a sliver of a chance" Cinder continued at a normal volume, "that Scarlet is alive then we are going to find her and we are going to get her out of there. If she is hurt we will help her. I will never stop looking for Scarlet until I find her, until I know what happened for certain."

Wolf was shaking in his seat. Thorne tried to put his arm around Wolf's shoulders but Wolf knocked his arm off and stormed out of the galley.

"Should someone…" Iko started to ask, but Cinder was already shaking her head.

"Give him some time." Cinder said, her voice softer now that Wolf was gone. She took a deep breath and continued. "Alright, here's what I'm thinking so far, but it still needs a lot of work."

...

Thorne was woken by a soft, persistent knock at his door. He didn't know what time it was. Definitely in the 'no one in their right mind should be awake right now' part of the night.

"What?" He mumbled as he pulled the door open, hoping his pajamas weren't some ridiculous pattern.

"I- I need you to come to the kitchen."

"Cress?" He asked, brow furrowing.

"Yes." She said. "I was up trying to break the code on that message and I went into the galley for something to eat. Wolf was sitting in there, but he wouldn't talk to me. Stars Thorne, he's not even moving. Just sitting with a can of tomatoes in his hand staring at it with these _hollow_ eyes and- I don't know what to do. I don't want to leave him like that."

"Yes, of course. I'll try and get him to –I'll try to help him. Can you come with me? I'll have to fumble around a lot to find him by myself."

"Okay." Cress said.

"_Thank you_ Cress." Thorne said and he followed her to the galley.

Cress lined Thorne up and whispered. "He's in front of you now."

"Thanks." Thorne said again. The moved forward with his hand out until he found Wolf's shoulder. He crouched next to the chair and put his other hand over Wolf's.

"Hey, Wolf." He said quietly. "Need some help with that can?"

Wolf was still as a statue.

"Come on Wolf." Thorne tried again "Come with us and we'll get you back to bed. How's some sleep sound, huh?"

Nothing.

"Please Wolf." Thorne whispered, resting his forehead against the Lunar's arm. "Please just let me know that you're going to be okay."

Still nothing. Cress shifted from foot to foot behind him.

Thorne found the Wolf's other hand holding the can of tomatoes loosely and quickly as he could pulled it from Wolf's grasp. Wolf shot up out of his seat and Cress screamed. Thorne, still holding onto Wolf with his other hand was pulled up with him. Wolf grabbed Thorne's wrist, his claws digging in sharply.

"Wolf!" He said. "It's me."

A pause. A heavy sigh. Then the tenseness released from Wolf's muscles and he leaned heavily against Thorne.

Thorne removed his wrist from the now looser grip and put his arm around Wolf's back. He took an experimental step forward and Wolf stepped forward too.

"I've got him now." Said Thorne.

"I thought he was going to kill you." Said Cress softly. "His eyes were red."

Thorne paused. "How are they now?" He asked.

Cress came over and looked. "Green," She said, "but really dull."

"Okay. I'm going to get him back to his room. You should get some sleep too Cress." Thorne said.

"I don't think I'll be able to for a while." She said. "Do you want me to walk him back with you?"

Thorne shook his head. "I'll be fine." He said.

Cress was quiet for a bit, then said "Okay." Thorne heard her move to the other side of the room and open a cabinet.

Half dragging Wolf, Thorne got them both to the Lunar's room without trouble. At least he was pretty sure this was Wolf's room. The door was open so he assumed that he'd picked the right one, if not Cinder would be getting a rude surprise.

Thorne shuffled through the room with Wolf in tow until he came to the bed.

"Here you go." He said quietly to Wolf. "At least try lying down."

Wolf just stood next to him. Thorne sighed and sat down on the bed drawing Wolf down with him. By pushing gently he got Wolf to lie down.

"Wolf," He whispered, "please say something to let me know you're alright."

He waited a minute, then got up to leave. Wolf's hand grabbed at his arm, but this time the grasp was gentle.

"Stay." Said Wolf hoarsely, but it was a plea not a demand. "I can't be alone right now."

Thorne lay down next to Wolf. "As long as you need." He said.

Wolf curled up against Thorne and put his arm over Thorne's chest. Thorne moved his arm under Wolf's neck and stroked his shoulder with his thumb. He listened to Wolf's breathing and hoped that things would be better in the morning.

**The line "****she was going to have to train herself not to stare at him quite as often as she was used to. That would be no easy task." is from the released quotes for Winter.**

**Let me know what you think! I already have the next one done, but I'm debating when I should put it up!**


	5. Loving him

**Reflection Chapter. Kind of different, but I hope you like it. Let me know what you think!**

It wasn't supposed to lead to loving him.

Given that the first time Thorne met Wolf it was in the middle of a full out battle and that Wolf was out of control as a monstrous version of himself, it wasn't surprising that Thorne's first opinion of Wolf was that he was terrifying.

The first time he had seen the way Wolf looked at Scarlet though, that opinion started to change. He had so much love for her. It was obvious in his deep green eyes, in his voice, in every move that he made. Wolf loved Scarlet with all of his being.

Thorne was mesmerized any time he was in the same room as Wolf. The Lunar's feelings were so much more pure and deep than Thorne had felt for anything in his life. Watching Wolf, Thorne felt inspired, captivated, and… something else that he didn't quite want to admit.

It only got worse. By the time they were planning Cress' rescue Thorne could no longer deny that he had a huge crush on his Lunar companion.

He hadn't had much opportunity to mull over what that meant though, before he was crashing towards Earth in a satellite.

Early into his journey through the dessert with Cress, Thorne found himself completely enraptured by her. Sleeping next to her in the tent, listening to her singing, wrapping her in his arms. He fell for her like –well, like a satellite crashing to Earth.

When he lost her, Thorne felt like he had lost his world.

He was determined to find her no matter what. He pursued her without a worry for himself. Even when he finally found her and thought they were surrounded by enemies his only thought was for Cress' safety.

And then, _"Wait… Wolf?" _

"_Yes"_

With the recognition of the Lunar's voice Thorne had felt a tumult of emotions. Relief that Cress was safe, elation that they both were reunited with his friends, and a wave of the feelings he had forgotten having for Wolf crashing back into his heart.

It was all too much. Thorne doubled over in laughter.

"_Aces, Cress, you nearly gave me a heart attack with that wolf hybrid comment. Why didn't you tell me it was just him."_

_..._

When he found out that Scarlet had been taken, when Wolf fell apart, Thorne's heart ached doubly for the loss of Scarlet as his friend and for the pain in Wolf's cries.

...

Thorne had wanted to just love Cress. To be everything that he could for her. For a while he thought it would be fine –When they kissed on the rooftop the world had seemed perfect, she was the only thing in his universe –but he kept going back in his head to how he had failed her at the hotel. If it had been anyone else they had sold her too… Thorne didn't want to think about that.

And he still had feelings for Wolf.

Maybe if Thorne had been able to believe that he could be as much for Cress as Wolf had been for Scarlet he could have pushed past the confusion of his feelings. But he could never be that for her. He could only disappoint her.

That's why he told her the story about Kate Fallow. Because if Cress knew the real him she wouldn't love him, and if Cress didn't love him it would be better for them both if he left her alone.

"_So given all this new information, you, uh, probably don't think you're still in love with me. Do you?"_

He had held his breath waiting for her to speak. He desperately wished that she could love him even with his flaws, but he knew they were better off apart.

"_That's what I thought"_

_..._

Her silence had stung, but Thorne knew he would eventually recover. He was always quick to fall in love and growing up, on the few occasions when his attentions had been spurned, he would simply focus on someone else. Whether he already liked them or decided he should didn't matter so much as the distraction.

So Thorne found himself trying to focus on Wolf whenever all of them were together instead of Cress. This wasn't easy given that Thorne was blind and Wolf was pretty much silent, but trying to figure out where he was in a room and what he was doing was distraction enough. Especially as Thorne came to realize how deeply hurting Wolf truly was. Scarlet had been his world and now she was gone.

He had hoped that Wolf's grief would dull with time, maybe be replaced with an iron reserve to rescue Scarlet, but he only sank deeper. Thorne could feel it when he sat next to Wolf. The drained defeat was clear in all of Wolf's movements and words.

So he had come up with the desperate attempt at distracting Wolf from his grief by flirting with him. It's not like there was any chance of Wolf liking him back and it could only help distract him more from Cress. Flirting with Wolf seemed like the perfect plan to help them both feel better.

It wasn't supposed to lead to loving him.

After Wolf had allowed himself to take solace in Thorne's presence, Thorne's feelings had felt ready to burst in his chest. He had never cared this deeply about anyone or anything in his life. Holding Wolf was like holding his own heart and when Wolf left he took it with him.

Thorne had thought he wouldn't have recognize real love even if it was staring him in the face, but what he felt for Wolf was too painful to be anything else.


	6. Sunlight

**This chapter seemed a bit over the top as I was writing it, but I really like it a lot. Let me know what you think please!**

It wasn't supposed to go this far.

As soon as Thorne had given Wolf his hand, Wolf had felt all of the pain and darkness inside of him come rushing out. Thorne wasn't Scarlet but being connected to another person, to someone who cared about him, was like sunlight on his face or a breath of new air in his lungs. He was starting to need that touch.

Part of him hated himself for giving in and taking Thorne's hand. Giving up the darkness felt like giving up his love for Scarlet. As if his pain was all he had left of her.

Waking up in Thorne's arms, his head on Thorne's chest, Wolf's first thought was that he hadn't had any nightmares. He felt a jolt of guilt with the realization, but he also felt Thorne's heartbeat under his cheek and Thorne's breathe rustling his hair. The pain and darkness inside, the largest part of him since losing her, told him to leave. To find somewhere dark and curl up and just mourn Scarlet with all of his being. It was the loudest part of his brain… but he was _so_ tired. His body was to worn out from grief and guilt to process any movement. All he could do was cry.

Thorne woke and stroked Wolf's back. "Hey, Wolf," He said, concern in his voice and his movements, "it's going to be okay."

Wolf shook his head, wiping more of his hot tears on Thorne's shirt. His breath came in shaking gasps.

"Listen, just listen to me Wolf." Thorne moved so his chest was against Wolf's and held him tightly. "You have to breathe okay? I'm not going to ask you for anything else or tell you to do anything else but you have to breathe. Non-negotiable, understand?"

Thorne breathed in and out slowly and Wolf's own breathing slowed to match it. The tears didn't slow but Wolf was able to breathe and think.

"I lost her. I could have done more, but I let them take Scarlet. I should have done more!" Wolf cried into Thorne's shoulder.

"Wolf!" Thorne said. "Cinder says you were half dead! You did everything you could have, it's not your fault!"

"I shouldn't have let Sybil control me. I should have been stronger." Wolf said.

Thorne didn't try to say anything more. He just held Wolf while he cried.

Wolf wasn't sure how long they stayed like that. It felt like a long time, but everything felt longer to him these days. Eventually he had no tears left and just lay there feeling Thorne holding him. Thorne stroked his back and ran his fingers through his hair.

Finally Thorne shifted and pulled back.

"Well, I officially need something to eat or I'm not going to be able to move." He said. "How about you?"

"Maybe some water." Wolf said.

"I also need to change." Thorne said. "You should probably change too. Might help you feel… cleaner."

Wolf shrugged. "All of my clothes are dirty."

"Well borrow some of my clothes then." Thorne said.

"I guess." Wolf said flatly. He already felt like just curling back up in bed.

"Good. Come on then, I have to have at least one meal today." Thorne sat up and pulled Wolf along with him.

They went to Thorne's room and he found some shorts and a t-shirt for Wolf. Wolf felt awkward seeing Thorne change after spending the whole night with him so he turned away. It was strange to be wearing Thorne's clothes too. Everything on him smelled like Thorne and Wolf wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Thorne left his cane in his room and grabbed Wolf's elbow as they left. Wolf wasn't sorry for the contact. When they got to the galley Cinder and Iko were at the table talking and Kai was by the sink. Cinder raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Iko on the other hand practically squealed. "Did you two _sleep_ together?"

"No!" Said Wolf.

Thorne at the same time shrugged and said. "Yes."

Kai dropped his glass in the sink and Cinder buried her face in her hands.

"Oh. My. Stars." Said Iko.

"Iko," Cinder moaned weakly, "don't just ask people things like that."

"Oh, not like that!" Thorne said, laughing. "We didn't _sleep _together. We just slept… in the same bed together."

"Aawww." Iko said. Cinder shoved her to be quiet.

Wolf glared at them all including Thorne. He went to the sink and took the new glass that Kai had from his hand. Kai backed away and sat next to Cinder. Wolf drank an entire glass of water at the sink and then filled it again and went to sit next to Thorne.

"Iko," Said Thorne, "Would you be a dear and grab me something to eat?"

"Sure Captain!" Iko said and bounced up to find something.

"Eventually you are going to have to learn how to feed yourself." Cinder said.

"Which will be much easier when I'm working with food that isn't canned." Thorne smirked.

Wolf sipped at his water and subtly grabbed Thorne's hand to hold. Thorne smiled and squeezed Wolf's hand gently.

"How are you feeling Wolf?" Cinder asked.

"Tired." Wolf muttered.

"Here you go!" Iko said putting down a plate in front of Thorne.

Thorne took an experimental bite and smiled. "Mac and cheese, huh? I didn't know we had any of that."

"Found it this morning." Iko said.

Cinder noticed Wolf looking at Thorne's plate and pushed her own towards him. "You should finish mine Wolf. I'm done anyway and it would be a shame to let it go to waste."

Wolf looked at Cinder as if searching for a trap. Then grabbed the plate and ate. Cinder quietly got up and emptied a can of fruit into a bowl, putting it next to Wolf as she sat back down.

Wolf paused and then said. "Thanks… and sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Cinder asked.

Wolf shook his head. "I just feel like I should say it." He said, frowning.

"Okay." Cinder said gently.

Wolf felt guilt starting to cling to his skin again. He was sitting here eating as if he didn't even care that Scarlet was gone. Why was he letting himself forget her? Wolf closed his eyes and clutched Thorne's hand. He breathed in and out slowly.

"Wolf?" Thorne asked, putting down his fork.

It wasn't supposed to go this far. Wolf had just wanted to feel another person's touch for a minute. He had just needed a second of relief from the darkness. A large part of him wanted to slink off and find somewhere to hide with his grief.

He couldn't go back to the darkness anymore though. Being alive felt too good. Thorne's presence was like warm sunlight and Wolf couldn't let it go.

"I'm okay." Wolf said. He breathed in and out once more and opened his eyes. "I'm okay."


	7. Clearly over this

**A little chapter off the main plot. Please leave a review!**

"You're singing again." Iko said smiling in the doorway.

"Was I?" Cress asked. "I didn't realize it."

"Yes, and you have such a beautiful voice." Iko handed Cress a pack of dried fruit and nuts. "Cinder wanted me to make sure you ate something."

"Thanks." Cress said, pushing her chair back from her desk crowded with net screens and scribbled note paper. She munched on some of the food while Iko looked over her notes.

"Wow!" Said Iko. "You've gotten a lot done."

"It looks like a lot, but it's actually not very much." Cress sighed.

"You should teach me how to do this so I can help you next time! Is there something I can download?" Iko asked.

She moved some of the papers and sat on the corner of the desk and swung her legs back and forth. Cress winced but didn't say anything about the disorganization.

"There's not really a program to download. I could probably teach you pretty easily though." Cress said. "It's the kind of thing you would pick up quickly."

"Cool! I'm sure I'll get it really quick." Iko paused, then said. "So… how are you doing?"

Cress stared out the window into space. "I think I'm okay." She said, more to herself.

Iko nodded. "That's good."

"I mean, it's not like I don't see them together even though I'm holed up in here most of the time. It's really obvious that they're never apart. They spend way too much time in the galley too. It's the _one_ place that I still need to go and if they're not in there I find Cinder and Kai talking about them -or kissing, but that doesn't bother me. So I always hear half of a conversation either between them or about them. It's not like it's soundproof just because it's a kitchen!" Cress finished, breathing heavily.

"Wow. You are clearly over this." Said Iko.

Cress slumped in her chair. "I don't know. I'm not exactly jealous, just frustrated by it all."

"That's good. Anger is a much better feeling to focus on right now!" Iko said, smiling.

Cress laughed. "Maybe. I thought I was in love with him before even meeting him, but the more I think about it I think I might have been more in love with the idea of being with Thorne. I mean, I had real feelings for him after I finally met him. It's just hard to sort out how much was from actually getting to know him and how much I had built up in my mind. You know?"

"Not at all." Iko said, shrugging. "It sounds like it makes sense to you though and that's what's important."

"Thanks." Said Cress. She finished off the snack and looked back at her papers and net screens. "I should really get back to the message."

"Want me to stay and keep you company? I promise I'll tryto be quiet." Iko asked.

"Alright but I'll have to kick you out if you distract me. You'll also have to get off the desk." Cress said.

"Right!" Iko said.

She hopped off of the desk and found a chair to watch Cress work from. Cress was already humming to herself as she set the net screens and papers back where she wanted them and set to decoding.


	8. Crescendo

**I'm so excited to have people actively reading and reviewing this! It just makes me feel so great! Please feel free to give me feedback on characters being ooc or scenes not working, etc. I value all kinds of reviews. **

**This will be it for the next two weeks because of finals. Please let me know how you like it!**

Wolf woke with his head on Thorne's chest, Thorne's arm draped over him. He lay quietly listening to the heartbeat under his ear like he had for the past three mornings. Eventually he felt Thorne waking up and turned his head so he could see his face.

Thorne felt him shift and said, "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

Wolf shrugged. "I think I slept more tonight. I don't know."

Thorne smiled. "Good." He said, running his fingers through wolf's hair. "I'm glad."

"Why?" Wolf asked.

Thorne stopped playing with Wolf's hair and frowned, but didn't say anything.

"What do you get out of this? Really?" Wolf asked.

Thorne was getting good at using contact to help him look at people. His unseeing gaze met Wolf's piercing eyes and he said, "I think I'm in love with you."

Wolf immediately sat upright. "What? What do you mean you're in love with me Thorne?"

"I didn't mean to be." Thorne sighed and sat up as well, his back against the wall. "I liked you at first, sure, but I thought it was just going to be harmless flirting."

"And then? When did it change?" Wolf asked.

Thorne found Wolf's hand to hold so he knew he was facing the right direction. "Sometime between the first time holding your hand and the first night we spent together. By that morning I knew I loved you."

"Do you think you're in love with me or do you know it?" Wolf asked, his voice strained.

Thorne sighed and turned his face to the ceiling. "I know it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wolf said loudly, taking his hand out of Thorne's.

"I didn't think you would want to know." Thorne said.

"It changes everything!" Wolf yelled. His face was flushed and he was thankful that Thorne couldn't see him even though he felt guilty for thinking it.

Thorne closed his eyes. Sat like that for a second. Then turned his face back in Wolf's direction. "Wolf, I'm sorry. Not all of us are as good as you at telling other's our feelings. I didn't know how to tell you."

Wolf let the tenseness drop from his shoulders. His chest felt tight in a way that was familiar but he couldn't place. Anger? Not quite.

"Are you angry?" Thorne asked.

Wolf shook his head. "I don't know. I still don't understand why you're doing this. It's weird Thorne! If you're in love with me then why stick around when I don't-" Wolf Stopped, suddenly recognizing the way his chest felt.

'_Stars_' Wolf thought '_I'm attracted to him.'_

He realized that Thorne had said something. "What?" He asked.

"I said I know that you don't love me and that we're probably not headed in that direction." Thorne said.

Wolf didn't react so Thorne kept talking. "Falling in love with you didn't make me want to help you less. It's so good to hear a smile in your voice sometimes and all of your movements are just _lighter_. You were really bad before Wolf. I don't know if you realize how bad, but we were all worried."

"This is wrong." Wolf said getting up and walking across Thorne's room. "I can't do this."

"Wolf," Thorne followed him, "I'm not spending time with you out of pity or some ulterior motive. I'm doing this because you're my friend. That's not going to change no matter how else I might feel about you."

Wolf shook his head. "If we keep going like this we're going to do something that I'll regret and will just make me feel guilty not to mention hurt you."

"Oh." Said Thorne, arms limp at his side.

Wolf collapsed back against the wall. "I don't know what to do."

Thorne tilted his head. "What do you want to do?"

Wolf closed his eyes and spoke quietly, "I want to be strong enough to leave, to stop needing you. This doesn't seem like it will end well for either of us. But, I want to keep feeling alive and like I'm actually here and lately I only feel that when I'm with you."

When Wolf opened his eyes Thorne was standing right in front of him. He wondered how he had missed the movement and then realized that his heart was beating in his ears.

"Whatever you need, I'm here." Thorne said. His hand found Wolf's and Wolf pulled him closer.

Wolf leaned into Thorne and closed his eyes. Their lips brushed gently, just barely touching. The contact like the beginning notes of a crescendo.

Then the door slammed open and Wolf jerked away. He and Thorne both turned towards the door where Cinder stood, her mouth hanging open.

"Oh! Umm" She said and turned to leave. Then shook her head, turned around, and took a step further into the room, hands held out. "Sorry. I didn't mean to… Cress figured out the message."

Cinder bit her lip and then continued. "Scarlet's alive."


	9. Everything is going to be fine

**Sorry I have not uploaded as quickly as I thought I would. I'm in grad school so I still have to work a lot in the summer. I'm setting myself a goal to upload again by June 6****th****.**

**This chapter is slightly longer so I hope that makes up for it being late. If you enjoy the chapter please leave a review (con crit is always appreciated too). I really love reading them what you have to say! **

Cinder wasn't sure what Wolf would do at the news that Scarlet was alive. She thought he might gain that iron surety he sometimes showed when Scarlet was around or that he would storm out the door insisting on information.

Instead Wolf gasped like he had been hit and clutched Thorne's wrist. Thorne instantly moved to support him, but Wolf was doubled over.

"I gave up on her." He gasped. "She was alive and I didn't do anything."

"Wolf, you didn't know." Thorne said.

Cinder grabbed Wolf's shirt front and pulled him upright in front of her. "Listen up Wolf. That was before and this is now. Right now Scarlet is alive and right now she needs us. All of us. She's counting on you to help her, Wolf. So you are going to get your shit together and you are going to help us get her back!"

Wolf blinked, his eyes growing clear and bright green again. "Okay." He said and found his own footing.

"Okay." Cinder replied. Searching for something in his eyes. She seemed satisfied and let go of him. "We're all meeting in the galley in 15 minutes. I'll see you both there." She said as she walked out the door.

Wolf released a heavy breath and sat on the floor.

"You okay?" Thorne asked.

Wolf nodded and held out his hand towards Thorne, then remembered. "Yes. I'm okay." He paused and then grabbed Thorne's hand. Thorne sat down as well and Wolf put his other hand on Thorne's. "Did that really just happen? Scarlet's alive?"

"Yes." Thorne said, squeezing Wolf's hand. "Yes, she's alive and we're going to get her back."

Wolf leaned against Thorne, smiling. "I never knew that relief could feel so exhausting." He said.

"Are you up for meeting with the others?" Thorne asked putting his arm around Wolf's shoulders.

Wolf nodded against Thorne's arm and they stood.

"We'll land tonight and should have a good amount of time to reach the rendezvous point to meet Scarlet, Winter, and Jacin tomorrow."

Cinder paused and looked around the table. She was glad to have Kai and Iko on either side of her. Their presence gave her more confidence. All of her friends were ready to risk their lives tomorrow completely reliant on her plan -well, her and Winter's.

None of them had questioned her though, not even Wolf. He had sat calmly across from her, watching her explain their strategy with more trust in his eyes than he had ever given her before. He looked almost like he had before.

"Wolf, Iko, and I will go to meet them and Cress will stay on the ship to run surveillance and try to scramble any Lunar technology she can. Thorne, and Kai will stay here too in case any Lunars come here."

"No way." Thorne said. "I'm going with you guys, Cinder."

Cinder frowned. "Thorne, we need you to-"

"What? To keep watch?" Thorne laughed.

"You'll only slow us down. You're staying." Cinder insisted.

"I won't." Thorne said. "Besides Iko doesn't know how to shoot and I do. She can just call out directions to me. Hell, you can use your bioelectro-whatever on me if you want."

Cinder scowled, "Not while I'm controlling Wolf I can't."

"But I _can_ help him shoot!" Iko said smiling. Cinder glared at her.

"I'm much more likely to be useful to you on Luna than on the ship with Kai babysitting me. If there's even a chance that I can help save Scarlet then I'm going." Thorne folded his arms and leaned back in his chair.

Wolf gave him a pained look and almost said something, but then bit his lip. Cinder thought he was probably going to tell Thorne to stay and she realized with a pang that he couldn't bring himself to do it if it was at all possible that Thorne would increase their odds of rescuing Scarlet.

"Thorne…" Cinder started without much conviction. She didn't know what to say and he wasn't budging. "Fine," she said after a pause, "You can come with us."

Wolf tensed as she said it, losing some of the brightness that had just returned to his eyes.

Thorne grinned. "Well that's settled then!"

Kai pressed his lips together, but said nothing. He and Cinder had already had an argument about her leaving him behind earlier and she was sure he would have something to say about Thorne going with her later.

"Fine." Cinder said and got up. "Make sure you all get some sleep in the next few hours and maybe eat something."

They all rose, Wolf moving towards the cabinets with Thorne while the rest stayed near her. Cinder turned to Cress. "Are you sure I'll be able to communicate with you even from a distance?"

Cress nodded, "I'm confident in the link we made with the ship and your software, but even if yours fails I'm sure that Iko's will hold up. We'll be able to check in regularly and let you know how it looks out there."

"And that you're safe." Cinder added.

"You better let us know that you're safe too." Kai said next to her.

"We will." Cinder promised. "Everything is going to be fine."

"It better be." Kai said. He pulled Cinder into his arms and kissed her. 'Number 20' her brain noted as she allowed herself a moment to get lost in the kiss and his warm embrace before pulling back.

Iko was smiling broadly at them. Cress was smiling, though she was blushing a little too and looking away.

Cinder rolled her eyes and Kai turned a little red.

"Alright," Cinder said, "go get ready, nothing to see here."

Iko and Cress left, Iko still smiling.

"Do I get some time with you before you leave?" Kai asked.

"A little later. I want to practice controlling Wolf once more." Cinder said, nodding across the room to where Wolf and Thorne were having a quiet conversation.

"I'll be waiting for you." Kai said and left.

Cinder wasn't sure how to interrupt so she ended up eavesdropping on Thorne and Wolf now that there were no other noises in the room.

"Are you sure about this? You- you don't have to-" Wolf's voice was strained, He couldn't finish his sentence. His hands were on Thorne's shoulders.

"I know" Thorne said, "I want to."

Wolf pulled Thorne into tight hug, leaning his temple against Thorne's. "Thank you." He said. He kissed Thorne's cheek quickly as they separated.

Thorne moved like he was going to kiss Wolf for a second's space, but then thought better of it.

"We're going to find her." He told Wolf.

Wolf nodded. Looking up, he saw Cinder and stiffened.

"Sorry." She said quickly, "I just thought we should practice again, before we land."

"Good idea." Wolf said, but he didn't quite relax.

"Go on." Thorne said. "I can get back to my room by myself. I'll see you later"

"I probably won't sleep." Wolf said.

Thorne paused, then said. "Well, if you want company you can still come."

Cinder and Wolf made their way to the cargo hold in silence. Once they arrived Wolf turned to Cinder and quietly said. "Thorne told me he loves me."

"Wow." Cinder said. "That's... big."

Wolf exhaled slowly, relaxing a little. "Yeah."

"How do you feel?" Cinder asked, gently so he would know he didn't have to answer.

Wolf met her gaze. "I love Scarlet." He said.

"Of course, but how do you feel about Thorne?" Cinder said.

"Not like that." Wolf said.

Cinder stayed quiet until he continued.

"I care about Thorne. He's important to me, but I don't think I love him."

Cinder nodded.

"Cinder, he's going to get hurt and it's going to be my fault. He's doing this for me."

"Maybe, but Thorne's pretty stubborn and he cares a lot about his friends." Cinder said. "He would probably want to go anyway."

Wolf shook his head, "If it weren't for me he'd want to stay here and help protect Cress." Wolf ran his hands through his hair. "Stars, how did this even happen? How did we end up together?"

"You tell me." Cinder said, letting the 'together' pass without comment.

Wolf looked at Cinder, then the wall for a minute. "I don't- I really was out of it for a while there. More than I realized. It was like I was sleep walking and Thorne was just this annoying presence at first. I really thought he was just teasing me. But then… I don't know how, but he became my anchor. I think I was really close to losing myself."

"Thorne will be okay." Cinder said, managing to sound like she believed it a lot more than she really did. "He's fought blind before and did alright and we'll protect him."

Wolf tried to smile, but didn't quite manage it.

Cinder fixed her ponytail, then asked. "How are you doing otherwise?"

"Now I know that Scarlet's alive and we have a real plan, I'm less worried about her. It feels wrong, like I should still be really scared for her, but I know we're going to get her and that everything will be fine."

"Yes. It will." Cinder and Wolf locked eyes, neither of them willing to admit how afraid they were that they might lose any of their friends in the next day.


	10. A chance to talk

Thorne's door opened and he heard Wolf walk over to his bed. He could distinguish most of his companions' steps by now, Cress' were light and Cinder's were slightly unequal, Kai and Iko's footsteps had similar sounds, both usually walking with a measured step but Iko's fell into a more perfect pattern. Except for the times she focused on making them erratic. Wolf's were weighty and quiet and almost impossible to hear over even just the hum of the Rampion's engine. Wolf's footsteps were like snow falling when it's just a little too warm out and all of the flakes clump together as they drift down.

Wolf had stopped, standing next to the bed so Thorne finally said, "I'm not asleep you know."

Wolf shifted.

"I didn't know if you would come." Thorne said.

Wolf sighed and sat on the bed. "Neither did I." He said.

Thorne sczootched up so he was sitting next to Wolf. Wolf reached over and took his hand.

"I thought we might not have a chance to talk again for a while." Wolf said.

"What do you want to talk about?" Thorne asked.

Wolf was quiet. "Nothing really. I thought you might want to." He said.

Thorne shrugged. "Not really."

"It's not that I don't want to talk." Wolf gave an aggravated sigh. "I have so many things I want to say to you but I can't think of how to say them... I don't even really know what half of them are."

Thorne stroked Wolf's hand with his thumb, but didn't say anything.

"I should go." Wolf said. He moved to get up but Thorne didn't let go of his hand.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Thorne whispered. Wolf shifted back toward him.

"I mean," Thorne continued, "I always thought that we would find Scarlet and get her back but I didn't think about how much I'll miss you when we do. I know you'll still be here, but I'll miss holding your hand, talking to you, just having you near me..." He couldn't say the rest of what was in his head out loud; 'waking up with you, your scent staying with me when you're gone, never having the chance to really kiss you.'

"I'm sorry." Wolf said squeezing Thorne's hand. "I didn't mean to use you like this. I love Scarlet, but I'm not going to just ignore you when she's back. We can still talk and... well, we'll still talk."

Thorne smiled weakly. "Yeah, I know. It will just be different. I'm really glad that we're going to get her though. I'm happy for you, for Scarlet, for Cinder having someone else to help keep me in check."

Wolf breathed a small laugh. "It will be different." He said.

They both fell quiet for a minute before Wolf continued. "Thorne, I hope you know that you *are* important to me. I... I care about you."

Thorne leaned against Wolf. "Thanks for telling me." he said.

'I love you so much' he thought.

Wolf put his arm around Thorne and stroked his shoulder. Eventually Thorne fell into a drowsy half sleep. Wolf stayed even though he was clearly restless. He ran his fingers through Thorne's hair as Thorne drifted in and out of sleep without any real dreams. Once he thought he heard Wolf murmuring to him, and managed to make out "I'm going to miss you too" before he slipped back into senselessness.

**After this the gang will be on Luna and I'm not as confident with that setting. I'm going to get feedback on what I already have and whether I need to read Fairest to get it right. **

**I want to post either a chapter of this fic or a one shot wolfwell fic once a week (I have a couple on tumblr already). I'll try to update every Saturday I think. **

**If you want, let me know what kind of Wolfwell oneshots, AU's, or other non-canon pairings you'd like to see. And of course I'd love to hear what you think of this story so far!**


	11. My heroes

**Chapter 11: My heroes**

**I have a buffer of written work now so updates should be slightly more regular pending grad school panic and/or malaise.**

**They gang is on Luna now and I hope that I have done okay at describing it. I still haven't read Fairest. Let me know what you think!**

Cinder consulted the map in her head. "The opening to the tunnel system should be close now." She said.

Wolf scanned their surroundings and pointed at an opening in the ground with stairs leading down. "There." He said.

"Really? I don't see it." Thorne quipped, smiling.

Wolf and Cinder both gave him a look, then shared one of their own. They made their way down the tunnel and Iko nudged Thorne.

"I guess they're not in the mood for jokes." She said. "They're going down some stairs now."

Thorne shrugged and turned to face a couple different directions. "So which way." He asked.

Iko faced him in the right direction. "Straight ahead." She said. "Do you want some help?"

"No thanks." Thorne said waving his walking stick in the air.

"Don't slow us down!" Cinder called from the entrance. Her tone wasn't as serious as her words though.

"Wouldn't think of it." Said Thorne grinning.

Cinder looked back out over the abandoned Lunar city as Thorne made his way over. The Rampion was no longer visible, but the building with cascading turrets that they had landed next to was. The city was a day's walk from Artemisia and provided the perfect place to land a space ship without detection.

She was still worried that they would have been seen landing, but Cress was positive that at least no surveillance had caught them. Kai had been nervous as they said good bye too. She had kissed him with a fierce denial that they might not see each other again (number 21 her brain had logged) and he had held her like he was clinging to a desperate hope.

Her heart thumped just thinking of it.

"Hey Cinder, don't slow us down!" Thorne called up to her. She hadn't noticed him pass her on the stairs.

She hurried down and turned on the flashlight in her finger after noting that none of the underground lights in the tunnel were working. She and Wolf took the lead with Thorne and Iko close behind. No one talked as they walked through the dank tunnels. They smelled of mildew and something else that Cinder assumed was regolith. I chalky, iron smell that clung to her throat.

This tunnel was mostly clear of debris and they made their way down the main line with good time. As they approached what Cinder's blueprint showed to be an intersection of all the main tunnels they heard a clamor ahead of them. Cinder looked at Wolf who was concentrating on the noise.

"It's gunfire." He said.

Cinder nodded. "Wolf and I will go ahead, you and Thorne stay here." She said to Iko.

"But Cinder-" Iko started.

Cinder and Wolf were already sprinting toward the noise though and she didn't hear whatever else Iko was going to say. As they ran, Cinder reached out and took control of Wolf. She was able to do it almost seamlessly after all of their practices.

Cinder held her gun ready as they came on the fighters. She instantly recognized Jacin with his blonde hair. He was backed against a wall and firing at three Lunar soldiers. She sent Wolf to attack the one closest to Jacin as she fired at another.

Cinder scanned the sprawling tunnels, unnerved by the many entrances ripe for ambush. She allowed Wolf's instincts to lead the attacks he made. His will had stopped becoming as subdued as they had practiced. She often felt like she knew what he wanted to do and he had said that he was able to remember things he did under her control more clearly too.

Jacin was out of ammunition but Wolf had the first soldier down. Cinder fired at her mark again –trying not to wince when she hit him in the neck and he crumpled to the flow –as Wolf rushed the last soldier. Jacin ran to Cinder's side and she handed him an extra handgun.

A new soldier came running out of one of the tunnels and tackled Wolf to the floor. Two more soldiers followed the first, armed with guns. It was four against three now plus the two Lunar soldiers on the ground.

A bullet zipped past her head and caught the soldier on top of Wolf in the back. Wolf was able to push him off and regain his feet.

"Did I get him?" Thorne asked behind her.

"What the hell Thorne?" Cinder yelled. She turned and saw Iko aiming Thorne's gun hand.

"Hi Cinder!" Iko said, re-aligning Thorne's hand. "Shoot!" She added and Thorne pulled the trigger.

A shot pinged off the back of Cinder's metal leg. She spun around and fired back at a soldier charging her.

"Shoot!" Iko shouted

Thorne missed the soldier but caused him to change direction. He ran towards Jacin but the blonde was ready and shot him in the shoulder.

Wolf caught a soldier by the neck and smashed him into a wall.

One of the remaining soldiers shouted something and the operatives still able to withdrew down a side tunnel. Cinder ran after them, but quickly returned. "It looks like they're really retreating." She said.

Jacin was examining one of the downed soldiers. He stood, shot him in the head, and holstered his gun.

"Are you alright?" Cinder asked him.

"Yes, I don't know how much longer I could have held them off though." Jacin said.

"Good thing we showed up." Iko said.

"Right in the nick of time." Thorne said grinning.

"My heroes." Jacin deadpanned.

"Where are Scarlet and Winter?" Cinder asked.

"I told them to run when the soldiers found us." Jacin said.

Wolf nodded in approval at the self-sacrifice, though his brow knit together in worry.

"It was just a few minutes before you guys showed up, they can't be far." Jacin said.

"Which way did they go?" Cinder asked.

Jacin frowned. "I think, into that one. He said pointing at a tunnel branching back near the one towards the way the Cinder's group had come through.

"How many different ways are there here?" Thorne asked.

"Eight." Iko told him. "It looks like there's information written to the side." She wandered toward the tunnel that Jacin had indicated and Thorne followed her.

Cinder looked around the intersection and then into space as she focused on her netscreen. Some of the tunnels dead ended, either as storage for the trains or because of cave ins. Others wound in an intricate pattern of effective connection. "If your right about which tunnel Scarlet and Winter went down," she said to Jacin, "Then the soldiers can take a few connections and head them off."

Wolf gritted his teeth and Jacin frowned.

"We might still catch them first if we follow them or we can try doubling back a different way that might be faster..." She mused.

A loud rumbling sounded above them. Wolf looked up and Cinder followed his gaze to see cracks forming in the ceiling.

"It's going to-" He started to say but already chunks had started to fall from the ceiling. Cinder saw Iko grab Thorne and squeeze them both into a crevice in the wall.

Cinder grabbed Wolf's arm and pulled him back as a chunk of ceiling fell where he had been.

"Come on!" She yelled.

"We have to get them!" He shouted.

"Wolf!" Cinder yelled.

Mentally cursing, Cinder took control of Wolf. She began running after Jacin forcing Wolf to stay right with them. His own will was against it, but the shock of the falling rocks had rattled him enough that it wasn't a struggle.

Suddenly the noise stopped and the air was still. Cinder releasing Wolf from her control as she turned back to look at the rubble.

The tunnel was completely sealed with debris.

Wolf glared at her. "You said you would only control me in fights. When there might be others trying to take over me."

"I'm sorry. They took cover." Cinder told him.

Wolf shook his head. "They could be trapped!"

"Well, you could be dead!" Cinder snapped. "I'm sorry I forced you but staying wouldn't have done anything to help them and actually I'm not sorry because I'm not going to just watch you _die_ Wolf."

"We need to move." Jacin said, his voice insistent. "We have to find Winter and Scarlet before the soldiers do."

Wolf closed his eyes and sighed. "He's right." He admitted.

When he opened his eyes they were a murky, muddy brown and Cinder worried she might have damaged some of the trust she had gained from Wolf over the past weeks.


	12. We'll find her

**Chapter 12: We'll find her**

Cinder stopped walking abruptly not even one minute down the tunnel, her gaze going unfocused. Wolf turned back and Jacin raised an eyebrow.

"She's getting a message from the ship" Wolf told hm.

A quick minute Cinder's gaze focused back on Wolf and Jacin.

"They're fine." She said. "They're both fine, Iko just checked in with Cress. The tunnel they were in held up. They're alright and they're going to follow after Scarlet and Winter."

Wolf took a deep breath. "Good." He said, but he bit his lip and tapped his fingers against his leg nervously.

"Hey." Cinder said. "We'll find her."

Wolf met her gaze and nodded. "Let's keep moving." He said.

The made their way down the corridor, everyone even more on alert and jumping at the slightest sound since the cave in.

"Can you contact Iko directly?" Wolf asked quietly at one point.

"No, just the ship," Cinder whispered back, "and we don't want to do it too often in case the comms get noticed."

Wolf nodded, his face grim.

"I'm sure they're fine." Cinder said.

"Yeah," Wolf said, "Probably."

They continued in silence until Wolf held out a hand for them to stop. He pointed at his ears and Cinder and Jacin focused on listening. In a second they heard the footsteps too and nodded. They moved to the side of the tunnel and Cinder turned out her light. Wolf sniffed the air, trying to smell something besides the Regolith smell of the tunnels. Another scent finally wafted toward him. His heart recognized it before his mind and before he could stop to think about the danger he was shouting, "Scarlet!"

"Wolf?" She called back.

He ran to her, not even waiting for Cinder to turn her light back on. Scarlet met him, her own light throwing bouncing shadows across the walls as she ran. They embraced tightly and Wolf thought that he would never let her out of his sight again.

"Thank the stars." He said into her hair. "Are you okay? What did they do?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She said.

Wolf pulled back, cupping her face in his hands so he could look at her. She really did seem well. There were some signs of whatever she had been through but she was better than he would have ever hoped for.

Wolf smiled and leaned in to kiss her, but Scarlet stepped back and he stopped. His eyebrows came together. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing" Scarlet said and shook her head. She looked past him to where Cinder and Jacin had walked up. "Where's everyone else?" She asked.

"We got separated." Cinder said. "They're okay though."

Scarlet turned to Jacin, "Is Winter with them?"

Jacin shook his head, his face the usual mask, "I thought she would be with you."

Scarlet's face fell. "We got separated."

"We'll find her." Jacin said.

Scarlet nodded, then turned to Cinder and hugged her. "Cinder, thank you so much for coming." She said.

"Of course!" Cinder said, "Did you doubt that we'd come?"

"No, but thank you still." Scarlet said, shaking her head. "It's so good to see you."

"And thank you too Wolf." Scarlet hugged Wolf again.

"Of course I came, I love you." Wolf said after a pause.

Scarlet smiled, but her eyes looked sad. Well not exactly sad, just apologetic? Wolf tilted his head in question, but the sound of gun fire down the tunnel interrupted the question he was trying to form.

"Let's go!" Cinder yelled and began sprinting down the hall.

Jacin ran right after her and Wolf motioned for Scarlet to go while he took up the rear. Soon they reached a curve in the tunnel and Cinder raised her hand for them to stop. She eyed everyone for their preparedness and handed Scarlet a gun. Scarlet glanced at Wolf nervously. He wondered if it was the first time she'd held a gun since shooting him on the Rampion. He smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder. Scarlet breathed out, smiled, and squeezed his shoulder in return.

Turning back towards the noise they saw Cinder and Jacin waiting for them to continue. Cinder locked eyes with Wolf and he nodded, knowing that she was going to take him over. He grimaced a bit as he felt her will overcome his own. He hated it as much as ever, but it was smart. It was better to go in already under Cinder's control instead of risking a tug of war match and hurting someone.

Cinder nodded at Jacin and Scarlet and then she and Wolf lead the charge around the corner. In front of them were three Lunar soldiers and a Thaumaturge and on the other side of them was Thorne and Iko. Two of the Soldiers were holding onto Winter between them. The Thaumaturge was directing the third soldier's attacks against Thorne and Iko. Iko had been shot in the leg and there was blood staining Thorne's sleeve but they both had ahold of his gun and were steadily shooting where Iko aimed it.

Cinder motioned for Jacin to shoot the Thaumaturge but he shook his head looking nervously at the soldiers holding Winter. Wolf was ready to attack but Cinder held him back with them. Looking at Scarlet and seeing hesitation on her face as well Cinder grabbed the gun back from her and shot at the Thaumaturge.

Their indecision had given him time to notice them though and one of the guards holding Winter released her and jumped in front of the bullet. It caught him in the shoulder and he charged at them. Cinder grimaced and sent Wolf to meet him.

Wolf sprang forward and clawed at the soldier's already wounded shoulder. The soldier dodged and struck at Wolf's face. Wolf blocked and kicked the soldier's leg out from under him, but the soldier grabbed Wolf's ankle and pulled him down. Wolf rolled with the motion and quickly found his feet again, but there he froze. Looking to Cinder he followed her gaze to see the standoff that had formed.

Jacin had his gun trained on the soldier that was now holding Winter with his hand around her throat. The third soldier had knocked Iko to the floor and had his gun directly in Thorne's face. Then he saw the Scarlet. The Thaumaturge had gotten hold of her and was grinning at Cinder.

"Ummm, I feel like I'm missing something here." Thorne said.

'Shut up you idiot!' Wolf thought.

In response the soldier pushed the barrel of the gun against Thorne's cheek.

"You're at gun point." He laughed.

Thorne sighed. "Great, thanks for the update."


	13. What matters

**Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger for so long! I hope that you like this latest chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you think, they really make my day! **

The Thaumaturge laughed. "Your plan not going quite to accord? Oh well, I'm sure Queen Levana will want to see you all alive, or, most of you anyway. Now, what should I make this one do?" He said, jostling Scarlet roughly.

Wolf's mind was racing. It wasn't just that Cinder didn't want him to move, she and the thaumaturge were fighting over control of all of the soldiers. The one that he had knocked to the ground was frozen in a half crouch.

"Let. Her. Go." Cinder said through her teeth, sweat dripping down temple.

Behind the Thaumaturge, Iko inched her hand towards the soldier's ankle. Scarlet, struggling to get free, noticed at the same time as Wolf and Jacin did. Scarlet turned toward Jacin, her eyes determined, and nodded.

"No!" Winter yelled.

Before Wolf could even process what had been communicated, Jacin shot the soldier holding Winter dead between the eyes.

The Thaumaturge twisted Scarlet's arm roughly and Wolf was suddenly filled with a surge of direction as Cinder abandoned all of her other targets and focused solely on him. He charged forward and was on the Thaumaturge before the man realized that Wolf had moved.

Wolf leapt on top of the Thaumaturge, knocking both him and Scarlet to the ground and smashing the Thaumaturge's head into the rocky floor. He wanted to bite through the Thaumaturge's throat like he had Ran's for attacking Scarlet –for daring to hurt his Scarlet! –but Cinder's control held him back. Wolf snarled and instead pulled out the Taumaturge's throat with his hand.

Scarlet untangled herself from the man's now lifeless limbs, wiping blood off of her face.

"I don't know if that last bit was entirely necessary Wolf." She said.

"Are you okay?" Wolf asked. He felt Cinder's control release him and the sounds of fighting still as she took over the last two soldiers.

"I'm alright." She said, smiling and standing up shakily.

Cinder came up behind Wolf and said quietly. "I wanted to question him Wolf. How did you even do that?"

Wolf shrugged. "Sorry I broke your control defending the woman I love." He growled.

Cinder shook her head. "You didn't break my control though, you just did it. I never felt my control on you weaken."

He hadn't felt it weaken either. Wolf lost his anger at Cinder in the oddness of it.

"Cinder?" Thorne called out uncertainly. Next to him Iko was sitting on one of the soldiers.

"Here!" Cinder called.

Thorne started picking his way toward them and Cinder walked over to meet him saying, "Careful there's some... bodies on the ground."

"Jacin, you don't need to shoot him, he's being controlled." Winter said a ways off next to Jacin who still had his gun aimed at the final soldier.

Scarlet's eyes brightened at the sound of the princess' voice and she rushed over to her calling out, "Winter!"

"Scarlet!" Winter exclaimed, and gathered her into a tight embrace.

Wolf wanted to follow Scarlet but joined Cinder instead. She was examining a bullet graze on Thorne's cheek. "How many times were you shot?" She asked.

"Just once, really." Thorne said brightly. "The other two are scratches."

Across the room Winter pulled back and glared at Scarlet. "You're horrible, both of you. First you drag me off when Jacin decides to play sacrifice and then you," She turned her glare on Jacin, "put my Scarling in danger while she's in a Thaumaturge's clutches!"

"We promised each other to protect you." Jacin said.

"I hate you both." Winter said her arms still around Scarlet's waist.

"No you don't." Scarlet said, stroking Winter's face.

"No?" Winter sighed. "I suppose I don't." She pulled Scarlet closer to her and kissed her gently on the lips.

Wolf froze. His heart felt too tight in his chest.

Next to him Cinder let out a quiet "Huh."

"Wolf? What's wrong?" Thorne asked by Wolf's side, his hand on Wolf's shoulder.

Wolf shook his head, but grabbed Thorne's hand in his.

Cinder leaned in close to Thorne and whispered. "Winter and Scarlet just kissed. I think they're a thing." She turned to Wolf, "Are you okay?"

Wolf nodded, trying to look away from the kiss. Jacin caught him staring at the girls and Wolf finally managed to look at the ground.

"When did this happen?" Iko cried loudly. She abandoned the prone soldier and went over to Scarlet who was blushing furiously.

Cinder turned to Thorne. "How did you notice he was different? I didn't even notice."

"Something just felt off." Thorne said, rubbing Wolf's hand with his thumb. He paused, then said. "Is there something on your hand?"

"What?" Wolf finally spoke, sounding distant, and looked down. "Oh. Blood." He said.

"Ah." Thorne said, nodding. He made a face but didn't let go.

Scarlet broke away from Winter and walked hesitantly back towards Wolf.

She paused, then in a small voice said, "Hi."

Wolf opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find any words.

"I'm sorry!" She said, "I've been trying to think of how to tell you all week and then I just.. That wasn't right of me. I should have told you."

Wolf shook his head. "I- you're safe." He said, letting go of Thorne's hand. He wiped as much blood off of his own hand as he could and then placed his hands on Scarlet's shoulders. "That's what matters most." He said.

He knew that he didn't look convincing, but Scarlet smiled and grasped his arms.

"Thank you Wolf." She said. "You've done so much for me."

Wolf nodded, but broke away from her touch. It was too much to take in at the moment.

Scarlet looked to Cinder, her eye brows furrowed. Cinder hugged Scarlet tightly and just said. "I'm glad you're happy Scar and I'm really glad you're back."

"Cinder!" Iko called from across the tunnel. "Kai is worried sick about you!"

"Crap!" Cinder sputtered and took a few steps off, her gaze going distant as she checked in with the Rampion.

"Well I guess I'll-" Scarlet lamely finished mid-sentence and backed away towards Winter, Jacin, and Iko.

Wolf found Thorne's hand again and breathed out heavily. "She's safe. That's what matters. I'm okay." He said, almost to himself.

"Good," Thorne said, "and you really will be. With time."

Wolf really looked at Thorne then for the first time. He ran his thumb under the bullet scratch on Thorne's cheek and let his hand come to rest on Thorne's shoulder.

"How do you know me so well?" He asked.

"Do I?" Thorne gave a small laugh. "It doesn't feel like it."

Wolf shook his head. "You do. Cinder's right, how did you know anything had happened without seeing... them. Or me."

Thorne tilted his head and spoke slowly. "You're always hard to find, to be aware of just in general, but this was like you suddenly disappeared."

Wolf sighed and looked back towards Scarlet. "Yeah. That's about how it felt."


	14. Love is hard

**Here's a little longer chapter! I wanted to wait until I had more buffer written, but I can't wait to post this!**

That night they camped out in a dead end tunnel. Jacin had wanted to kill the soldiers, but all the others except Wolf had disagreed. Cinder had used her glamour to mesmerize the soldiers and make them think that they had gotten separated by a cave in on a patrol and that they should head back to the capitol. She seemed confident in her gift. Jacin thought Cinder probably had every right to be, but he still worried.

Jacin was sitting and talking quietly with Winter, Scarlet, and Cinder. Iko was keeping watch at a bend towards the entrance. Wolf and Thorne were a few yards off quietly sitting with their backs against the wall. The two men weren't saying anything but Wolf had his head on Thorne's shoulder and was staring at their interlocked hands resting on Wolf's knee. The fingers of Wolf's other hand tapped restlessly against his leg.

"You don't remember me at all?" Winter asked Cinder frowning. She had been trying to jog Cinder's memory for the past hour. Cinder didn't seem to mind it, she listened to Winter talk about their past in the palace with rapt attention.

"No, I'm sorry." Cinder shook her head.

Winter sighed and reached out to hold Cinder's hand. "I think you will. Once you can see the palace and walk down the halls that we used to play in."

"Maybe." Cinder said with a small smile. She lost focus for a second and then said, "Hold on Kai is sending me a lot of messages." She got up and went off a ways to communicate with less distraction.

They were all quiet for a minute. Winter glanced at Scarlet and then turned guiltily toward Jacin. "I'm sorry we kissed in front of you." She said.

"It's okay." He said.

"You don't have to be okay with it you know." Winter said quietly.

"I mean, eventually it would be nice if he's okay with it." Scarlet said.

"Scarlet, that's mean." Winter said.

Jacin shook his head. "No she's right, I should be. It really is fine."

Scarlet gave Jacin a small smile. "Sorry," She said, "this is all weird."

Winter pursed her lips and looked between the two of them. "Are you both going to be nice now?" She asked.

Jacin gave Winter a sly smile. "I will be if she is." He said.

Scarlet held up her palms in defense, but she was smiling. "I don't have a problem with Jacin."

"Well you've had less time to grow attached to me and be jealous of others." Winter said.

"I'm not jealous." Jacin protested. Scarlet raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm just getting used to it." He shrugged. "I'll never mind what you choose as long as you're happy Winter."

Winter's eyebrows drew together in concern. "I don't think you would let me know if you were hurting though. You never do."

Jacin put a hand on Winter's arm (pausing a fraction of a second before he touched her) and said. "We'll all work it out. I'm sure."

Winter smiled as he stood. He wished he could spend all day touching her.

"I'm going to take a walk." He said.

"Make it a short one," Scarlet said looking down the tunnel, "and be careful."

Winter bit her lip but before she could add anything Jacin said, "I will," and had walked off.

He ran into Cinder near where Iko was standing watch.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cinder asked him.

"To the entrance of this tunnel and back?" He said.

"No way." Cinder shook her head. "Cress says there are more soldiers in the tunnel. We're staying as far back in here as we can."

Jacin shrugged and walked toward the wall of the tunnel. He could at least wander around their camp for a minute.

As Jacin approached Thorne and Wolf, Thorne tilted his head to listen.

"Who's that?" Thorne asked.

"It's Jacin." Jacin said.

Thorne nodded, his look concentrated like he was taking mental notes.

Wolf let go of Thorne's hand and sat upright.

"You two are cozy." Jacin observed.

"We're close." Wolf scowled.

Jacin shrugged and moved to walk away but Wolf's voice stopped him. "Jacin?"

He turned back towards Wolf. "Yes?"

"Do you..." Wolf knit his brow in thought, "How do you... Well, you love Winter right?"

Jacin didn't answer for a minute. "Yes." He finally said.

Wolf squirmed. Thorne put a hand on his arm but Wolf shook it off. "How are you able to, I don't know, survive it? Losing her?"

"Well I haven't really." Jacin said. He shifted his weight, wanting to leave.

Wolf shook his head. "You know what I mean."

Jacin sighed and sat down. "Yes." He said. "I do. Wolf, you can still be there for Scarlet; I'm sure she'll still want you in her life as a friend. I've heard you both talk about each other and I know that you're important to each other."

"Is that enough for you?" Wolf asked. "To just be in Winter's life as a friend."

Jacin tried to pick his words carefully. "My situation... it's different than yours."

Wolf huffed. "How so?"

Understanding seemed to cross Thorne's face and he said quietly to Wolf, "You should really be talking to Scarlet about this."

Wolf shook his head. "I just don't understand how you're so okay with losing the love of your life. I just- can you tell me how to make it stop hurting so much?" His voice broke at the end.

Jacin sighed. "I don't have any advice for you Wolf."

"You're not heartbroken?" Wolf asked.

"No." Jacin said.

"But you still love Winter."

"Yes."

"How?"

Jacin sighed even deeper this time. He looked over at Winter and Scarlet talking with Cinder again.

"Winter still loves me." As soon as Jacin had said it, it seemed like a horribly cruel thing to tell Wolf.

Wolf frowned. "What about Scarlet?"

"Winter loves Scarlet and she loves me- or at least that's what she says- and Scarlet and I both love Winter." Jacin said slowly.

"So you're waiting for Winter to make up her mind?" Wolf asked, there was a glimmer of hope in his eye.

"No!" Jacin said quickly, forgetting tact in his rush to stop Wolf from having false optimism.

"What." It wasn't even a question, just a statement of complete confusion.

"We decided we don't need her to." Jacin gestured vaguely. "I love Winter enough that as long as she loves me I don't care that she loves Scarlet too. Scarlet, well you should talk to Scarlet yourself, but she feels the same way. Scarlet and I get along anyways."

"Do you and Scarlet-" Wolf started to ask.

"No." Jacin shook his head quickly. We're friends and we both love Winter but that's it."

Thorne spoke up. "How did you three even have the time to figure all that out?"

Jacin shrugged. He didn't really want to be talking this much about his love life. "It was pretty hurried, but it works, we think."

Thorne nodded. Jacin suddenly had a feeling that Thorne might have some experience in this arena and decided to ask him some questions later.

Wolf sat with his eyebrows drawn together for a bit. Then stood and started to walk away without saying anything.

"Where are you going?" Thorne asked.

"I'm going to talk to Scarlet." Wolf said and then kept walking.

"Help me out here," Thorne said, "did his face look at all calm and understanding?"

Jacin sighed. "He just looks really confused. I shouldn't' have said any of that."

"Yeah." Thorne said and sighed deeply. "Love is hard."

**Scarlet looked up to see wolf at her side. **She had forgotten how quietly he could move.

"Can I talk with you?" Wolf asked.

"Alright." Scarlet said and stood up. She looked at Wolf's face trying to figure out what had him so riled up.

They walked a little ways from Cinder and Winter who looked curiously after them.

"What is it?" Scarlet asked, trying to be patient.

Wolf ran a hand though his hair and shifted from foot to foot before he finally said, "Jacin told me that you and Winter and he are… that you're both with Winter."

"Oh." Scarlet said, mad at herself for blushing. She waited for more questions, but he seemed to be waiting for something from her. "What about it?"

Wolf bit his lip. "Well, I could try that. I love you so much Scarlet. I just want to be with you for the rest of my life, but if you love Winter and me then I can live with that."

"Oh. Oh, Wolf." Scarlet's heart sunk in her chest like a stone. "No." She said it so softly, but he still flinched.

"Why not?" Wolf frowned.

"Winter love's us both, but… I just love her." Scarlet held her hands in the air like she could catch the words she needed.

Wolf shook his head. "Did you ever love me? You said that you would be my alpha."

"I know." Scarlet said. She reached out and held Wolf's arms. "I think I did love you Wolf, just not like how I love Winter. I can't be your alpha for you. I'm sorry."

Wolf was looking at her like she'd torn his heart out of his chest. He took Scarlet's hands in his and swallowed hard. "Couldn't you try? I don't think I can live without you Scarlet."

Scarlet took a step back, freeing her hands. "Wolf," She said, forcing her voice to be strong, "I know what I want. You and I have an important connection but I don't want to be with you. That's not going to change and I need you to understand and accept that if you want to be friends. I do want to be friends Wolf. You don't have to want that if it's too much, but you need to know that I am never going to be yours."

Wolf stood still as a statue. Quiet as a shadow. His eyes had gone murky and he looked at Scarlet from under a heavy brow.

Scarlet looked around. The others were all watching them, but she didn't think they would have heard most of the conversation. She looked back to Wolf. He hadn't moved.

"Wolf?" Scarlet said quietly.

Wolf closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes they were still murky but seemed to be seeing clearer.

"I'm glad that you're happy." He muttered and then stalked towards the other end of the cavern.

Cinder stopped him from going very far and asked him something Scarlet couldn't hear. Wolf snapped something back loudly and Cinder shushed him then took him to their supplies and made him drink some water.

Scarlet heaved a sigh and walked to where Winter had joined Jacin and Thorne.

"What the hell Jacin?" She growled.

Jacin stood, his hands out like she was a lioness that might eat him. "I didn't mean to tell him Scarlet, I promise."

"Forget it." She snapped and sat next to Winter.

All week she had been planning on how to explain everything to Wolf, on what words to use to break his heart as gently as possible. Of course they had all flown out of her head when he'd talked to her.

Iko came over then and whispered. "What _is_ going on? I can't stand it!"

"Scarlet and Wolf had a fight." Thorne said. "Where is Wolf anyway?"

"He's across and a bit further into the tunnel. Cinder's with him." Scarlet said, standing back up. "I'll take over watch." She said.

As she reached the bend in the tunnel she looked over her shoulder and saw that Cinder had intercepted Thorne and was talking to him. Wolf sat against the wall.

Scarlet was caught between feeling guilty for not loving him anymore and angry that she felt guilty. She had only known him for a week! Yes, she had loved him in a thrilling, infatuated sort of way, but it wasn't her fault that she had fallen in love with Winter on Luna. Even if she had been interested in Wolf still Scarlet knew that he would never have been happy sharing her.

And her love for Winter felt so different than what she had felt for Wolf. It felt like being home. Kissing Wolf had felt breathless like climbing to the top of a cliff. Kissing Winter felt like melting into her other half. It felt like she had been waiting to find Winter her whole life. Even when it had been the three of them –her, Winter, and Jacin –it had felt right. She liked Jacin. When he said one of his off hand jokes that made Winter smile like the sun, Scarlet's heart soared for the woman she loved. She and Jacin had their own strange, strong connection in loving Winter together.

Scarlet hoped that Wolf would find his own happiness someday, but she wasn't going to let guilt cast a shadow on the one that she had found. For the first time since her grand-mere had gone missing, Scarlet felt like she had a home.

**I hope that you all like where I'm taking this. As I was writing Scarlet's conversation with Wolf I felt like she was being too harsh or not softening the blow enough, but then I realized that that's just what is expected of women and portrayed a lot in films etc. She needed to be clear and firm with Wolf so he didn't try to win her back. I hope you agree. **

**I would love to get a review letting me know what you think!**


	15. The lunar sky

**The next update will be in two weeks! I hope that you like this chapter, please leave a review if you do!**

Scarlet woke the next morning slowly. Her head was on Winter's shoulder, the princess' curls brushing against Scarlet's face. She breathed in Winter's scent (and her heart seemed to swell with her lungs) and kissed Winter on the cheek before sitting up. Winter smiled and shifted a little, but remained asleep.

Jacin was sitting with his back to the tunnel wall near them. His had been staring across the way, but he smiled when he saw Scarlet awake.

Scarlet stretched, yawning. It looked like Cinder had tried to keep Iko company when she took over watch again and fell asleep against the android's shoulder.

When she stretched the other direction Scarlet saw Wolf staring intently at her. She started a bit and Wolf flinched, as he realized he'd made her uncomfortable. He stood from his place next to a gently snoring Thorne and walked softly toward her.

Scarlet and Jacin both stood as he came close and he stopped a little further from her than usual. Scarlet folded her arms.

"Scarlet, I'm so sorry for last night." Wolf said quiet enough that it was almost a whisper. "I shouldn't have... I could tell that something was different from when we first found you and I shouldn't have tried to fight that. I should have known that if you still wanted to be with me you would have told me."

Scarlet made a sad smile and took a step closer to Wolf so they were back to friend distance. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to explain it all to you in my own way. I know that this is really hard for you and that's okay. As long as you can respect me and my choices."

Wolf nodded. "Of course. I- I will"

She knew he had been going to say that he loved her.

"I hope that you can find some happiness too." Scarlet said and glanced over at Thorne.

Wolf looked over his shoulder to see what she meant. His gaze went soft at seeing Thorne, but then he shook his head.

"It's you." He shrugged. Their was no accusation in his words, just a statement of fact. "It will always be only you."

"I really hope you're wrong. For you." Scarlet said.

Behind her, Winter had roused and stood to join them. "I haven't really gotten to talk to you yet." She said to Wolf.

He blinked at her, seeming unsure what to make of her.

"I'm glad that you came with the others to rescue us." Winter said, smiling dreamily. "I think we owe you a lot."

"I'd do anything for Scarlet." Wolf said. Looking from Winter to Scarlet and then over at where Cinder was still asleep. "And I'm loyal to Cinder, so I'd follow her anywhere."

Winter smiled at Wolf again and then wandered off towards Iko and Cinder. Jacin looked after her but stayed with Scarlet. Was he trying to apologize for last night by not leaving her alone with Wolf? Or just trying to give Winter space with her cousin?

Scarlet shrugged at her own thoughts. "We should all get ready to leave." She said.

Wolf nodded and left them to get his own things. He nudged Thorne awake gently with his foot as he passed.

Jacin helped Scarlet get her things packed even though there weren't many. Now she was pretty sure he was trying to make up for spilling her secret earlier. She almost told him it was fine, but decided she would let him make it up to her a bit more.

They were all ready to go in less than fifteen minutes. It would have been ten but they waited for Iko to do Thorne's medicated eye drops, her movements precise and mechanic. Thorne tied his red bandana over his eyes to keep the dust out and gave a thumbs up in Cinder's general direction.

Cinder had checked in with the Rampion and determined the best route out. Wolf lead the way with Cinder close behind him. Thorne and Iko were next followed by Winter and Scarlet with Jacin at the end watching all of their backs. ("And we're very sure he's done betraying everyone, right?" Thorne had asked, receiving a light smack from Cinder.) Cinder, Thorne, Scarlet, and Jacin were all armed with guns and walked with them ready to defend. They made slow progress, staying close together and avoiding large junctures for fear of cave ins as much as ambush. Being constantly on guard was exhausting. Scarlet wasn't sure if it was better now that there were more people around her than when it had been just her, Winter, and Jacin or if all the extra bodies made it more distracting to listen for extra footsteps. Iko kept trying to make quiet conversation too, no matter how many times they shushed her.

Finally they reached the exit to the tunnels and were back in the abandoned city. Scarlet had never thought she would be so glad to see the Lunar sky again. Even though the domes still felt oppressive it was nothing like being in the tunnels breathing in the metallic earthy taste of regolith. She breathed in deeply and stretched, for the first time allowing herself to believe they would make it off of Luna without anymore problems.

...

Wolf stretched and took a large breath of air. He was surprised how little comfort the stars gave him now that he had grown accustomed to the Earthen sky, or at least the uninterrupted view of space from the Rampion's windows. The structures of the Lunar domes felt like a spider web or a mouse trap over him.

He turned to Cinder and saw she was getting her bearings of the city. He went over to Thorne and gently brushed his arm against Thorne's own. "Hey." Wolf said quietly.

"Hey." Thorne said back and smiled. That smile of his like warm sunlight. Wolf breathed a little easier.

"How am I gonna get through this?" He asked. Only Iko was close enough to hear it besides Thorne and she wandered off with a sympathetic glance at Wolf that he ignored.

Thorne found Wolf's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You just will. Don't forget you have me."

"That's not fair to you." Wolf said, but he leaned into the touch slightly.

"Hey," Thorne said, "I just care about one thing. Do you want me next to you? If you do, then I'm there."

"I really didn't think you were the type to put other people before yourself." Wolf said with a small smile.

Thorne grinned, "I guess you bring out my good side."

Wolf caught something underneath the smile. A touch of wryness or even sadness. Wolf wondered if Thorne was too in love with him. Wolf needed the support but for the first time he noticed how uncharacteristic of Thorne it was. He had told Thorne it would be over when they found Scarlet. Now he couldn't have Scarlet and Thorne was fine with being second choice? Wolf swallowed a bitter laugh, turning it into a cough as he considered the irony that Thorne might be as in love with him as was with Scarlet. The thought made Wolf's stomach knot.

Wolf glanced over his shoulder and saw that the rest of their crew was preoccupied with a discussion. He wrapped Thorne in his arms and hugged him, whispering "I'm sorry." He didn't say 'I'm sorry I can't love you' but it hung between them anyway. Thorne held Wolf tightly for a second before they both let go.

"Hey, I'll live." Thorne said shrugging.

Wolf wished Thorne wasn't wearing the bandana so he could read his expression better.

Cinder made a waving motion and they started towards the ship. Thorne walked with Wolf to the front of the group and Iko came to walk behind them with Cinder. Wolf should have sent them to the middle of the group but he was distracted

Part of him wanted it to be easy, wanted to be able to spend his days with Thorne basking in the sunlight that was his presence. A small part of him wanted to be able to return the affection in Thorne's touches and words. A slightly larger part of him wanted to kiss Thorne.

Even as he realized and recognized these small parts of himself the largest part drowned them in his guilt and grief for Scarlet. Wolf looked back to where she walked with Winter. She was safe. She didn't love him anymore. Why should he feel grief for her? Why should he feel guilt for thinking about Thorne?

Wolf shook his head roughly as if he could shake out the confusion.

"Everything okay?" Cinder asked.

"Yes." Wolf said. "I just-" He stopped as he saw a glint up ahead.

A guard had come around the corner several hundred feet ahead. He had a gun out and aimed to Wolf's left where Thorne was.

Wolf moved to knock Thorne out of the way. Except he couldn't. Someone had taken control of him and Wolf stood frozen as the gun fired and the bullet hit Thorne in the chest. Thorne collapsed immediately and the rest of the friends were a tumult of reactions.

Wolf felt the thaumaturge's will around him like claws as he was forced to turn on his friends. His eyes went wide as he was faced towards Scarlet.

Then Cinder had him. Her will wrapped tightly around his own and their focus as one. Wolf ran for the guard knowing the thaumaturge would be close by.


	16. Some fierce emotion

**Well. It's been over a year since I posted that last chapter and that I would update in "2 weeks." Honestly? I took time out of a visit with my long distance gf at the time to make sure I updated before I went on a week long camping trip and it really sucked that I came back to zero reviews.**

**I've had most of the rest of the story written since before then. I just have had very little motivation to finish weaving it together. **

**I do want to finish it though. In fact I have finished the last two chapters and most of an epilogue. I'll post everything even if I don't finish the epilogue and even if I don't get any reviews.**

**I do hope that you enjoy the rest of the story. I enjoyed writing it.**

Cinder had him. Her will wrapped tightly around his own.

Wolf rushed the guard. He was on him and cleanly knocked him out before the man even registered that the Lupine soldier had moved.

Wolf heard shouts from other guards as they rounded the corner and shots behind him as his friends took fire. One guard had come out behind him and Wolf dodged quickly to avoid a rear attack. He shook his head a little as Cinder's willpower over him changed from controlling to something less invasive. He hadn't actually seen the guard, she had. Wolf crouched as he assessed which guard was the most threat to him next. They were were all caught up in the standoff with his friends though. He cast a searching glance over the side streets and caught a flash of red Thaumaturge cape as someone disappeared around a corner.

Growling, Wolf pursued the figure and only halfway down the street even considered that Cinder wouldn't be able to see him anymore. He could feel her will still around him though. Not controlling, but focused and protective like an armor. Wolf increased his pace and almost crashed into Thaumaturge Aimery as he rounded the next corner.

Aimery grinned seeing the lone soldier. The only feeling Wolf had was rage but there was some fierce emotion in the back of his mind from Cinder that inspired him to grin back.

Aimery barely had time to register that Wolf wasn't responding to his control before Wolf attacked. He struck Aimery heavily. Each blow drove the Thaumaturge back a step. Wolf leapt and landed on Aimery's chest, crushing him to the ground with a crack of bones. Wolf found a knife on the man's belt and plunged it deep into Aimery's heart. The Thaumaturge coughed and blood splattered Wolf's cheek as the other man tried to grab at him. Before Aimery's hand could find a hold, his limbs were caught in the final spasms of his death throes.

Wolf stood and prepared to fight the guards that had arrived. They hung back however and there was a gentle but urgent tug on his mind to return to Cinder. Wolf eyed the guards to see if they would shoot or pursue him, but they seemed less than eager so he turned quickly and ran back the way he'd come.

...

Kai had been pacing the Rampion worrying about guards attacking Cinder when his thoughts were interrupted by Cress' shouts that guards were attacking them. A patrol had spotted the Rampion and were approaching fast.

"Should we fight?" Cress asked. Even though she sounded scared her voice didn't tremble and her gaze at the monitor was steady.

"We should hide." Kai said. "But let's see if we can better secure the door first."

Cress ran her fingers quickly across the Rampion controls. "Done." She said.

"Oh." Said Kai, blinking. "That was a lot faster than I thought."

"Great, let's go hide." Cress said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the cockpit.

They ran down the hall and sealed themselves up in one of Thorne's smuggling holds. Only a few minutes later they heard banging reverberating through the ship as the guards attempted to breach the doors.

...

Cinder and Scarlet both sighed visibly in relief when Wolf rejoined them. Cinder had a graze from a bullet and Jacin had been hit in the shoulder. He and Iko were crouched over Thorne.

Wolf went straight to Thorne's side and ended up with his hand hovering a couple inches from the prone man's chest. Blood seeped through a sloppy knot of bandages. Thorne was completely still. Wolf clenched his teeth and looked at Jacin, unable to voice his question.

"He's alive." Jacin said brusquely but not unkindly. "And I should be able to keep him that way but we need to get back to the ship."

Wolf nodded. "I'll carry him."

"No." Cinder cut in. "We might need you to fight."

"I can carry him." Iko said.

Wolf brushed some of Thorne's hair out of his eyes. He took a shaky breath and helped Iko lift him onto her shoulder in a fireman's carry. New blood seeped through the bandages.

"I've got him." Iko assured Wolf and smiled thinly.

They set off for the Rampion. Wolf and Cinder took the lead. Winter stayed by Iko and Scarlet and Jacin took up the rear. They moved cautiously but quickly through the streets. Scarlet saw one guard down an ally but they managed to avoid detection.

It seemed too lucky to be true.

Around the final turn they saw why. The Rampion was surrounded by guards.

...

The consistent banging on the outside of the hull had turned into a cacophony or clangs, gunshots, and shouts barely audible in Cress and Kai's cramped hiding place.

"What's happening out there?" Kai whispered.

Cress shook her head. There weren't any information panels in the smuggling hold, they had to rely exclusively on what they could hear.

"We should think about what we'll do if they break in." Cress whispered.

Kai nodded and started looking through the odds and ends crammed in with them. The hold was just as full of random trash and priceless treasures as the rest of the rampion. Wedged in a corner he found a wooden bat that somebody had written a messy signature across.

Cress looked around too and grabbed a long crowbar. They nodded to each other and gripped their makeshift weapons with white knuckles.

The bangs and footsteps were coming from inside the ship now. Cress bit her lip and moved to one side of the door. Kai took the other. Neither of them spoke. They barely breathed.

The sounds of activity died down and there was near silence for a short eternity. Then the door was wrenched open with a screech of metal and a scream from Cress. She closed her eyes and swung the crowbar widely.

"Stars, cut that out! it's me!" Cinder exclaimed. She had just managed to dodge the blow.

Kai rushed past Cress and wrapped Cinder in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're safe." He gasped and kissed her before pulling back to check for injuries.

"I -I'm so sorry Cinder!" Cress stammered. "There were so many guards I thought-"

"It's okay." Cinder said quickly but kindly. "We need to get ready for take off though, come with me."

She took off quickly without checking if they followed her. Of course, Kai and Cress were only a few steps behind.

"We actually fought off the soldiers pretty quickly. Scarlet's an amazing shot and Wolf... he's something else too." Cinder continued as they walked. She stopped and turned to face Cress, who almost walked into her.

"Cress, I should tell you, Thorne's hurt." Cinder took Cress' shoulders. "He's hurt pretty bad, but he's going to be okay."

Cress opened her mouth but didn't say anything. She gulped and managed to gasp, "Can I see him?"

"Yeah, I thought we should all be together for the take off. Iko's keeping him stabilized while Jacin pilots us into orbit."

Cress nodded and Cinder started walking again. Kai rubbed Cress' Shoulder as they fell into step behind her.

When she saw Thorne in the makeshift medbay Cress rushed past Cinder. She stopped just behind Wolf, at the cot's side. She wanted to grab Thorne and shake him, tell him to wake up. Instead she just took a ragged breath and stared at the blood on his chest. Wolf looked back at her with dark eyes that softened when he saw hers.

"He's breathing." Wolf said. He took Cress' hand and held it on Thorne's chest. It rose and fell shallowly.

Cinder came up on Wolf's other side. "We need to take off." She said.

"I'm fine." Wolf grumbled.

"At least sit on the floor." Cinder said. She turned to Cress and held out a hand.

Cress looked at Thorne one more time before taking Cinder's hand. They joined Kai, Scarlet, and Winter in finding seats or fixtures to grab on to. Iko knelt on the other side of the cot from Wolf and strapped Thorne in.

Cinder pressed the intercom and said. "Jacin, get us out of here."

**I'm going to post the rest of the story within the next week. I hope that you like how I end it.**


	17. Please wake up

**I wrote this chapter when I got stuck around chapter 10 (Like 2015, before Winter came out). So it's existed for a very long time. I am so happy to be finally sharing it with you all now!**

Wolf sat at the side of Thorne's bed, listening to all of the beeps and whirs of the monitoring programs Cinder and Jacin had set up. Scarlet came in and sat by Wolf.

"Thanks again, for rescuing me." She said softly.

Wolf looked at her, his gaze intense. "I would do anything for you." He said.

Scarlet smiled sadly.

"Don't worry about me." Wolf said. "You're safe and you're happy. That's almost everything I need." He gave her a half smile.

Scarlet scooted her chair closer to Wolf's and held out her hand. Wolf took a deep breath and took it. "You will always mean so much to me." She said.

Wolf didn't say anything, but just held onto Scarlet and stared at her hand.

"I don't even know your real name." Said Scarlet. "I realized a while ago. What is it?"

Wolf looked at Scarlet and held her gaze with his bright green eyes. "It's Wolf." He said firmly.

Scarlet smiled and nodded. "It's a good name." She gave Wolf's hand a squeeze and stood up. "I should go." She said.

Wolf stood as well and he and Scarlet hugged. It was a bit stiff, but it felt right.

"I want you to be happy too, you know." Scarlet said and looked at Thorne. "He seems to mean a lot to you."

"He does." Wolf said, casting his eyes down briefly.

When he didn't say anything else Scarlet left.

…

Wolf stayed by Thorne's side for days. Cress came and sat with him for a while. Cinder came and tried to talk to him about next moves against Levana, but eventually fell silent.

On the fourth day Wolf was by himself, sitting on the edge of the cot. Wolf gently pushed Thorne's hair away from his eyes and stroked his cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Please wake up." He said.

Thorne didn't stir, only the regular rise and fall of his chest showed that he was alive. Wolf leaned down and gently kissed Thorne. He let his lips linger on Thorne's and then pressed his forehead against Thorne's own. "I need you." He whispered.

"Wolf?" Thorne said, his voice a hoarse breath.

Wolf jerked back and nearly fell off the cot. "You ass!" He shouted. "How long have you been awake?"

"Hey," Thorne found Wolf's arm and then his face, stroking his cheek. "I just woke up. What happened?"

Wolf held Thorne's hand to his cheek so that he wouldn't lose the touch and put his other hand on Thorne's chest. "You were shot." He said.

Thorne frowned. "You'd think I would remember something like that." He said.

"It's a surprisingly hard to remember experience." Wolf agreed, smiling.

Thorne laughed, then winced in pain from the motion. "Did- did you kiss me just before I woke up?" He asked.

"Um, yeah." Said Wolf.

"Well... will you do it again?" Thorne asked.

Wolf Smiled. "Sure." He said and leaned back down to kiss Thorne.

This time Thorne kissed him back. His lips were soft, but insistent against Wolf's. His stubble tickled Wolf's lips as they continued kissing. Thorne moved so that Wolf had room on the narrow bed and Wolf wrapped his arms around Thorne's neck, curling his fingers in Thorne's hair. Their kisses held all of their passion for life and all the pain of love. Wolf couldn't hear anything except for his heart beating in his ears. The heat from their bodies pressed together made him dizzy. Or maybe it was that he'd forgotten to breath. As if sensing this, Thorne moved his lips from Wolf's mouth and worked his way along the Lunar's jawline.

"I love you." Thorne murmured into Wolf's ear.

Wolf closed his eyes for a moment, then asked, "Why?"

Thorne paused, his eyebrows knit together. "You feel things so deeply and you care about people so much. It inspired me really. The way that you were willing to do anything for Scarlet and show her how much you loved her. You never demanded anything back, just loved her. The way you are is so beautiful and so beyond anything that I could ever be."

Wolf laughed. "You sweet idiot, that is exactly what you've been for me." He said and captured Thorne's lips for another kiss.


	18. Epilogue

**Well this is the end. I considered writing through the rest of the rebellion and the overthrowing of Levana but that would have been a lot of extra information for a little bit of relationship development and the relationship is what I really care about here. **

**Winter is crowned Queen of Luna. I have a ficlet about how the dynamic with her, Scarlet, and Jacin works in the second chapter of my Winlet collection: No Sooner Looked But They Loved.**

**Kai and Cinder are engaged or married and ruling the Eastern Commonwealth. **

**Cress is either travelling the world or hanging out with Iko at the New Beijing palace. **

**Thorne and Wolf are travelling through space together and occasionally acting as chauffeur for Earth-Luna diplomatic events. **

**Thorne is still blind. This was part of the the longer story line. Editing it out of the epilogue might have made the writing smoother, but I really liked the bits I had written and I'm really attached to Thorne being blind and finding ways to still be a pilot.**

**Anyways, here it is. This is the longest fanfiction I've ever written and I'm so happy to bring it to this completion. I hope that you have enjoyed it too and I would love to know what you think of the ending or the story as a whole. **

New Beijing spread across the horizon, the towers of the skyline stretching into an orange sunset. Wolf leaned against the railing of the palace, and closed his eyes to focus on the feeling of the sunlight on his skin.

Thorne came to stand next to him and Wolf wrapped his arm around his partner's waist.

"Sunset?" Thorne asked, placing a kiss on Wolf's temple.

Wolf nodded. "In the sky it's orange with streaks of red and the sun is just about to disappear. The buildings are all reflecting the orange light and shimmering."

Thorne sighed, "I miss colors. I feel like I'm starting to forget them."

The medicine for Thorne's eyes had broken during the fighting. He'd had many long conversations with Cinder about cybernetic eyes and decided they weren't for him. Instead six pin sized implants sent information about his surroundings directly to his brain. He could tell where objects where and if they moved, even recognize most facial expressions, but he couldn't read print books or see colors.

Wolf turned and put his other arm around Thorne's waist, pulling him against his body. He brought his lips to Thorne's and kissed him deeply. Thorne moaned and wound a hand in Wolf's hair, pulling them closer together. Thorne always moaned when Wolf kissed him and it always made Wolf weak in the knees.

Wolf pulled away with some protest from Thorne.

"Sunsets look the way kissing you feels." Wolf said quietly.

A smile spread across Thorne's face. "Thanks love." He said.

"Hey you two, any chance we could catch a ride to Luna?" Cinder's voice called at them from the top of the palace stairs.

Thorne looked towards where she and Kai were coming down. "Well if your royal highnesses weren't running so late we could be halfway there by now."

Grinning Cinder gripped Thorne in a tight hug.

"I guess we'd better get going then." She laughed.

...

They boarded with only a little fuss from Kai's advisor Torin and Wolf caught up with Cinder and Kai while Thorne prepared the Rampion for take off. Soon they sped through Earth's atmosphere and into the vastness of space.

On land the sky was a blank sea of grey to Thorne, but when he piloted the Rampion, a special tailor made connection (hours of work by Iko, Cinder, and Cress) allowed Thorne to share all of the ship's sensor readings and see all of space around him. The stars spread out around him in all directions and sometimes Thorne imagined he could feel the different gravity pulls of nearby planets and stars.

Some flights he stayed plugged into the sensors exploring all the nearby stars and systems they passed by. It was an amazing feeling, but had the side effect of forgetting the need for food and water for almost a day at a time. So he usually remembered to switch out to autopilot before to long. Besides, sometimes the majesty of the galaxy dimmed in comparison to enjoying Wolf's company.

...

Wolf watched Kai and Cinder standing at the window, arms wrapped around each other as they gazed at the stars. He came over to Thorne's pilot seat and leaned against the back of it.

"Hey." Wolf said.

"Hey." Thorne replied warmly.

Wolf only paused a second before continuing. "I love you."

Thorne froze. He laughed weakly and put on his charming act when he replied. "Well what took you so long to figure that out?"

Wolf's gaze softened. He moved to sit across from Thorne and took his hands. "I mean it. I love you Carswell Thorne and I never want to live another day without you by my side."

The tension in Thorne's hands relaxed and he grinned. "I want that too. Everyday."

Thorne leaned forward and pulled Wolf into a deep kiss. Wolf caught a glimpse of Cinder and Kai watching them with big smiles before he decided he didn't care. As he kissed Thorne back, he was busy thinking of 'everyday.'


End file.
